Animal Care and Use Program Oklahoma Medical Research Foundation (OMRF) is one of the nation's oldest and most respected nonprofit biomedical research institutes and fosters a worldwide reputation for excellence by following an innovative cross-disciplinary approach to medical research. Dedicated to understanding and developing more effective treatments for human disease, OMRF's scientists routinely employ animal models and recognize the imperative of integrating the ethical and humane treatment of research animal subjects into the research endeavor. Since its incorporation in 1946, OMRF has grown substantially while consistently striving for excellence in its animal care and use program. In keeping with this, we intend to renovate our oldest vivarium, located in the Chapman building, to a state-of-the-art animal facility. OMRF houses more unique transgenic, mutant and immunocompromised mice than all of the major research institutions in Oklahoma combined. Many of these rodents serve as unique research models used by investigators not only locally but also nationally and worldwide. OMRF animal facilities provide housing and rederivation services for researchers from the OMRF, the University of Oklahoma, Oklahoma State University, Dean McGee Eye Institute and the Veterans Administration Hospital.